


Mistress Decker

by CarolineCC



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe lets loose, Deckerstar - Freeform, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Identity Reveal, Lucifer saves the day, Romance, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineCC/pseuds/CarolineCC
Summary: Post 2x13. What if Candy Morningstar was really Chloe, and a case gone wrong. Lucifer returns to L.A to try and reconcile with Chloe, only for their relationship to change under certain circumstances.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot while Lucifer is on a couple months hiatus :) Everyone is suffering from withdrawals. What a cliffhanger at the end of 2x13 (I cried...).
> 
> Warning: Some explicit language

_Post 2x13_

Chloe has made mistakes before, but this undercover job was the worst one she had ever agreed to doing. The case to capture a well-known underworld figure was always going to be hard, but Chloe was determined to get the job done. Even if it meant going undercover herself, and although she thought she was the best for the job, she did not anticipate for how complicated and bloody the job was going to be.

“Are you all here for Chloe Decker?” Lucifer, Dan and Penelope Decker were all at the Sunrise Hospital in Las Vegas waiting for news on Chloe.

“Yes, we are. I’m her mother. What is the news on my daughter?” Penelope was extremely distraught after receiving a call from Dan in New York that Chloe has been injured while on the job. Lucifer running away after Chloe’s poisoning was a terrible idea, but the devil refused to leave Las Vegas and return to Los Angeles. Dan had punched him for abandoning Chloe and Chloe would avoid him like a plague since she arrived in Vegas, refusing to even be in the same room as him.

Unfortunately, they eventually had it out the night before with Chloe having plenty to say. Lucifer was shocked with the words spitting out of her mouth filled with anger and annoyance. The one thing that put a dent in their relationship, was when Chloe admitted that she didn’t know whether to trust Lucifer anymore, and that led to halt their partner work with the LAPD.

“Chloe Decker is one lucky lady. She lost a lot of blood after being shot in both the arm and in the chest. The bullet missed her heart by about two inches. There was also some internal bleeding in her liver, and some bumps and bruises. She’s sleeping now, but she should recover in no time, but it is crucial that she rests or takes it easy. She cannot go back to work until she is fully recover – that could take up to several months.”

“Will she be able to fly back to Los Angeles any time soon?” Dan had his hands on his hips looking relieved that Trixie’s mother would be fine. Lucifer was feeling all sorts of thing, which many are things he has never felt before – he was very scared for Chloe. After their little dinner _date_ , Chloe and Lucifer had become much closer as both partners and friends. The fact that they almost kissed, was progress with Lucifer’s intimacy issues as Dr Linda would tell him. He had noticed that Ella and Linda were quite vocal about the Detective and the Devil being a couple then poisoning happened, and Lucifer found out about the truth of Chloe’s birth, which led him to running to Las Vegas.

“She may after she has been discharged. Now, who will be taking care of her when she returns home?”

“I will, doctor.” Dan and Penelope turned their heads and looked at Lucifer with wide eyes.

“And you are?” The doctor looked at the tall, British man curiously.

“Lucifer Morningstar…” He purred, “I’m the Detective’s partner and I will be looking after her when we return to Los Angeles.” The doctor nodded, satisfied with his answer.

“Follow me. I will introduce you to a nurse who will teach you how to take care of the Detective’s wounds and her required dosage of medication. Ms Decker and Detective Espinoza, you may go see in and see Detective Decker. Please be careful of the wires attached to her.” Lucifer followed the doctor, leaving Chloe’s mother and Dan to see Chloe.

Penelope gasped when she saw the sight of her daughter. The bandage wrapping around her left forearm and the bruises on her face – she felt her heart break into tiny pieces.

“Oh Chloe….” Penelope whispered as she walked over to her daughter’s bedside and sat down grasping hold onto her daughter’s uninjured arm. Dan spent a few minutes with Chloe and promising to take care of Trixie while she recovers, before leaving to report to the team who were on the case.

“Pumpkin, I was so worried when Dan called. I got on the next flight from New York and flew to Las Vegas. My heart was pounding and my mind was all over the place, thinking about the worst-case scenario. Lucifer told the doctor that he was going to take care of you when you go home. Honestly, I could not be more relieved and happy that, that busy man was going to take care of you. He must really care for you that much, maybe even love you with all that time you have been spending with him.” Penelope stopped when Chloe’s hand began twitching. She watched as her daughter was slowly waking up from her unconscious state.

“Chloe. Pumpkin.” Her heart rate monitor began spiking and all the machinery that Chloe was attached to, were alerting. Nurses and the doctor sped into her room and began checking her.

“Her heart rate is going into overdrive. She’s going into cardiac arrest. Ms Decker, we need you to leave the room.” The doctor ordered the nurses around, and another guided Penelope out of the room where Lucifer was watching through the window. The nurses immediately prepared Chloe’s bed and pushed her out of the room.

“Doctor, what’s going on?” Lucifer asked frantically. He ran his hand through his hair and was feeling extremely distraught.

“We need to take her back into surgery. There is a chance she is still internal bleeding because her lungs are failing. We’ve got her heart rate under control. Please wait outside. We’ll let you know more as soon as we can.”

Lucifer felt like he had been waiting a lifetime – in between dealing with contractors for the refurbishment of Lux and waiting for Chloe to open her blue eyes. Four hours’ post-surgery and another hour in the Detective’s room waiting for her to wake up. He never should have left her – she must’ve thought he didn’t care about her, didn’t trust her to tell the truth.

“Detective, you should really do something about the way you dress. It’s too _nun_ -like for my taste. Show off those delicious legs of yours, and Bob’s your uncle.” He tried to lighten up the mood.

“I don’t have time to dress out.” Chloe said quietly as she was waking up from her sleep. Her head was moving sideways as her eyes slowly opened, to see Lucifer’s handsome face in her peripheral vision.

“Welcome back darling… did you have a nice nap?” Lucifer asked cheekily.

“I’m in so much pain. What happened?” Chloe moaned in pain.

“The case went south, however your performance as an undercover stripped named Candy Morningstar was an absolute knockout. You were badly hurt in a crossfire between the men we were hunting and the law-enforcement team.”

“How badly hurt, was I?” Lucifer helped Chloe sit up and gave her a glass of water while she digested the news.

“You were shot in the arm and the chest – two inches away from your heart, and internal bleeding. You also have bruises on your face, lost a lot of blood and went into cardiac arrest. Am I missing anything else?” The door swung open.

“No, Mr Morningstar. Everything was correct. Hello Detective Decker. I’m Doctor Morgan who took care of your injuries. As Mr Morningstar listed your injuries, you my dear are one very lucky woman.” Chloe remained tight-lipped. She didn’t know what to do or what to say… she almost died was what Lucifer and the doctor was trying to say.

“So, what happens now?”

“We will keep you under observation for at least a few more days, then you will be free to go home. As I have informed Ms Decker, Detective Espinoza and Mr Morningstar, it is imperative that you do rest and recover. You are not to return to work for a least two months, and even when you do return to work, you may only do light work for another two months or until your doctor in L.A has cleared you to return to the work field.”

“But – “

“No buts, Detective Decker.” The doctor said sternly. Chloe nodded her head sadly. She loved her job, and four months out of the field the longest time she had ever had.

“Mr Morningstar has been informed and educated on how to care for your wounds and your schedule to take your medication. He will keep a close eye on you. I will come back in a couple hours to see how you are with a nurse who will change your bandages.”

“Thank you doctor.” Lucifer said. Chloe looked at the man sitting beside her. She was unsure about what to make of him, now that he was her personal carer.

“Lucifer, you don’t have to be my personal carer. I can look after myself.” Chloe said diplomatically. Lucifer scoffed.

“Of course, you can detective, but I am simply a helping hand. With Maze and your spawn around, I doubt there will be much resting. For now, I think it’s best if you return to L.A and stay at Lux with me, I can keep my eye on you. And yes, your child may come too.” Lucifer shuddered at the vision of little Beatrice running havoc in his penthouse. Chloe was silent. She looked at Lucifer with soft eyes and her heart was turning to mush. _My God, this man is so not the man who claims he is the devil._

“I really need a drink.” Lucifer muttered as he poured himself a glass of water.

“Fine. Trixie and I will come live with you temporarily.”

* * *

 

Chloe was sitting in Lucifer’s library reading Pride and the Prejudice when Trixie raced into the penthouse with a dishevelled-looking Lucifer.

“Mommy! Lucifer picked me up from school and all the other kids and their mommy’s all looked jealous. Then he took me out for some ice-cream and bought me candy and I ate it all up.” Chloe looked at Trixie who was high on sugar then looked at Lucifer disapprovingly.

“Lucifer! I told you not to let Trixie have so much sugar. She gets all hyperactive and doesn’t settle down for at least another couple of hours.” Chloe scolded the man, who poured himself a generous glass of whiskey.

“But detective, she deserved all those sweets. After all, she told all those jealous mothers at the school that I was after-all your boyfriend.” Chloe dropped the book and she shot straight out of her chair.

“Trixie did what!?” Chloe cried out, “Trixie, young lady. What did I tell you about lying?”

“But mommy, those ladies were saying mean things about you when Lucifer walked up to me. I had to say something, so I lied to make them stop.” Trixie said tearfully. Lucifer watched on as the mother and daughter spoke. He somewhat felt content with what he saw, despite despising children and moments like these.

“Oh monkey, you don’t need to worry about me. Just ignore what they say. I can handle them. Go have a bath. Dinner will be ready once you finish, then you can do your homework and watch some TV.” Chloe hugged her daughter then went to the kitchen as Trixie ran to the guest bedroom where they had been staying. Chloe took out ingredients to make some pasta – one vegan sauce and the other with beef for Lucifer and Trixie. Living with Lucifer for a month since the disaster in Las Vegas, had been very easy going. He was very accommodating to her needs especially with her veganism, and taking care of Trixie and her when she was struggling.

“So, Detective, tell me about those women at the school.”

“Those women are the ideal perfect mothers – married with a successful career, wealthy or successful husbands and children who are academically high achievers and excel in all their extra-curricular activities.”

“And why would you be their topic of conversation?”

“Because I am the opposite of them? A divorced, single mother who is a homicide detective, living with an average pay and living in a rented property, who also dresses like a nun apparently. Oh, and is now living with nightclub owner because she can’t look after herself.” Taking a jab at Lucifer’s comment back at the hospital.

“Chloe, you don’t need to compare yourself to them. You are a very successful detective, who is intelligent, caring and has friends and family who care about you. You don’t need to live up to anyone’s standards. From what I have seen since being your partner and friend, you are a very loyal, confident woman who saves people’s lives while raising a bright child.” Lucifer said genuinely. He and Chloe were finally having their first heart-to-heart since he ran away, and it was feeling good.

“Thank you, Lucifer.” Chloe whispered, “Can you please just call me Chloe from now on? I like the way it sounds coming out of your mouth.” Chloe slapped her hands over her mouth as she blurted out that last sentence. She could feel her cheeks warming up. Lucifer leaned closer towards her and gazed into her eyes.

“You want to know what else my mouth can do?” He leered. Chloe shook her head and returned to cooking dinner. Chloe began dividing the pasta into plates and setting out the table with a salad in the middle.

“Have you thought about your job any further?” Chloe had been having doubts about returning to her job. She had been in danger several times and constantly injured – something that she was aware of when she decided to become a cop, but two times now, where she could have died and suddenly her love of being a detective came to halt.

“A little.” She admitted. Chloe called out to Trixie for dinner, and sat down next to Lucifer, who was sitting at the head of the table pouring some wine into Chloe’s and his wine glasses.

“If I do leave the force, what else am I supposed to do? I can’t return to acting. I hated it.”

“You could always help me run Lux.” Lucifer said casually. The idea of seeing Chloe in tight dresses and high heels, running his exclusive club sent his mind into a whole other world – his desires and fantasies wrapped in one person. Trixie sat down at the table and began eating.

“You want me to help run Lux?” Chloe asked him carefully.

“Yes, darling. Since Maze left, I have been handling things on my own and it is a lot of work. I need someone who can manage inventory and bring glamour to the club. Make some changes to the club that will make it stand out to the crowd; that makes the people wanting more; that makes the club different to every other exclusive club, especially with the refurbishments being nearly finished.”

“And you want me to do that?” Lucifer looked at the woman with furrowed eyebrows.

“Why not? You don’t think you can do it?” He challenged her. “Don’t you want to prove those women wrong? Don’t you trust me enough to work with me again?” Chloe pursed her lips at the thought of running Lucifer’s high-end club.

“Yeah mommy! Prove those other mommies wrong! Plus, you get to wear pretty dresses and look so fancy.” Chloe looked at her daughter with eyes slightly widened. She can imagine herself letting her hair down and all dressed-up.

“I’ll do it, and I do trust you. You better make sure you don’t do anything to break that trust.”

* * *

 

Chloe and Trixie have been living with Lucifer for two months now, and they felt very much at home – so warm and safe. Maze showed Chloe the ropes of managing Lux including the staff rosters, inventory, entertainment and other bits and pieces. Lucifer and Maze were both impressed with Chloe’s ability to learn everything so quickly and have made a lasting impression the staff at Lux, and Chloe herself was thoroughly enjoying herself doing something outside of the police force. She did miss the action and solving cases, but it felt nice to not be so stressed or thinking about the murderers or rapists that she had to catch.

Chloe was sitting at the bar organising roster for the month, when she was interrupted by a woman approaching her.

“Hi, Ms Decker?” Chloe spun around and was met with a tall, gorgeous woman. She looked like a Victoria’s Secret model with skin so flawless, making Chloe feel self-conscious about herself dressed in a white blouse paired with trousers.

“Yes, that’s me. Who are you?” Chloe put her hand out to greet the woman, who shook her hand.

“I’m Claudia Gadot, a personal stylist. Mr Morningstar invited me to give you a brand-new wardrobe since you have taken over as manager of the nightclub.” Chloe looked at the woman with alarm.

“I need a new wardrobe?”

“Yes, you do.” The voice of Lucifer’s came from the top of the stairs, and walked towards the two women. He placed himself beside Chloe and wrapped his arm around her waist, and for Chloe…she enjoyed his touch and did _not_ pull away.

“As it came to my attention while I was looking through your clothes, you needed a wardrobe upgrade. Since you are the new manager for Lux, I cannot have you dressed like a ….” Lucifer couldn’t find the words.

“Basically, Mr Morningstar wants you to show off your best assets which I can see are your legs. You also need to get your hair done – from the looks of it, it needs a good repair. It’s dry. It’s dead. It needs life.” Claudia picked up sections of her hair and looked at it closely.

“Claudia is the best, Chloe. You have my penthouse at your disposal Claudia. Do your best for Chloe.” Lucifer turned to look at Chloe and gave her a warm smile.

“It’s alright, darling. Everything is paid for by my giving self. Run along now.” Chloe nodded in defeat, and led Claudia and her team to the elevator leading to the penthouse. Chloe showed Claudia where she could set up her things, while Claudia ordered her to have a shower. Once Chloe was finished in the shower, she wore only a simple bra and underwear under her bathroom and immediately put into a chair.

“We’re going to start of your hair. We’re going to give your hair full treatment – a bit of repair treatment, full head colouring and highlighting then a cut and blow dry. Now, stand up and take off your robe so I can see your body and give you the right wardrobe.”

Four hours later, Chloe was finally done – goodbye to _most_ of her old clothes and hello stylish, expensive new clothes and shoes. Even her lingerie was replaced with fancy and pretty designs – too delicate and expensive for her to even wear every day to the gym or read at home.  She stood in front of mirror brushing her hair down – it was a chocolate brown colour with caramel bonda highlights curled into loose beach waves. She wore an Ivory laced dress with cut-out details and beaded stud embellishment and a cut-out back. However, it was far too short for Chloe’s liking, but she loved the lace material. She checked her make-up in the mirror, adding a touch of pink lip gloss on her lips. She heard the elevator door sound and walked out of her guestroom as she put on her mother’s pearl earrings that she was given when she turned eighteen.

“Wow, Detective… you look gorgeous.” Lucifer’s eyes roamed down the length of her legs and licked his lips lusciously.

“Thanks Lucifer. You look great too.”

“Don’t I always?” Lucifer acting all chuffed with the compliment from _his_ detective. Wait… _his detective_ he thought. There were some weird emotions swirling in his chest – he wasn’t sure what it was but every time he came into contact or conversation with the Detective, his chest pounded and felt swirls of feelings. He wasn’t liking these _feelings_ and he needed to find a way to get rid of it. Lucifer watched Chloe as she walked over to the mirror to fix herself up in the mirror and put some more lip gloss on her lips.

“I’m heading down to Lux. Got to make sure everything is in place for the reopening. Trixie’s already in bed asleep.” She was about to run off to her room and put on her shoes when Lucifer stopped her.

“I have something for you. Wait here and let me fetch it.” Chloe nodded and stood there, watching Lucifer hastily walk to his room then returned with something hidden behind his back.

“Now, I know that you have spent thousands of dollars of my money earlier with a completely new wardrobe for yourself and a little for your hell spawn, but I found myself not being able to tear my eyes away from them. I believe you this should fit you perfectly.” Lucifer pulled the gift from his back and showed Chloe the box. Chloe’s eyes widened – they were a pair of Christian Louboutin shoes! Claudia had already made her keep several pairs of Louboutin, Giuseppe Zanotti, Stuart Weitzman, and a smattering other number of branded shoes. Surely, she didn’t need another.

Lucifer lifted the lid and before her eyes were a stunning pair of long-pointed stiletto heels that was multi-coloured with a crystal gradient effect. Chloe’s mouth gasped at the sight of the pair. Lucifer bent down on one knee and gently lifted her left feet and slipped on the heel for her, and repeated with her other feet. He kissed her right ankle and lowered it down. Chloe (hated to admit) savoured the feeling of his lips on her skin, and could only imagine what it would be like in bed with Lucifer.

“Thank you, Lucifer,” Chloe breathed out shakily, “these are my favourite pair already. I’ll see you downstairs.” She lent up and kissed his cheek then walked to the elevator down to Lux. Lucifer stood there in shock. He slowly raised his hand to feel that tingling sensation on his cheek marked by Chloe’s cheek.

 _STOP!_  He shook his head and straightened up. He was the devil – one that doesn’t do feelings or love. He needed to get Chloe out of his mind and what a night to do it – there is always someone willing to sleep with the devil. After all, he is the charming, handsome devil.

* * *

 

Chloe was in Lux with her clipboard and standing in front of the bar watching the staff at Lux put the finishing touches to the night. The bartender popped open some champagne while the chefs in the kitchen were preparing hors d’oeuvre for tonight. Tonight’s theme at Lux was to dress to impress – cocktail theme, hence Chloe was dressed in such an expensive lace dress. Lucifer and Chloe had talked time and time again about his refurbishment before Las Vegas, when Chloe gave him the idea to serve gourmet food aside from just drinks to try and draw more people and increase their stay at the club

With Lux becoming increasingly busy, Chloe assisting Lucifer with running and managing the club was a relief for Lucifer. He can now work as civilian consultant with Detective Douche and Chloe (if she decides to return) without having to stress over his business. Chloe looked at the time and saw that it was ten minutes till opening and all the staff had gathered around her to begin briefing. She was so in the zone, that she did not realise Maze and Lucifer watching her from above.

“It seems your little detective is enjoying running your club. How long are you going to keep this up for?”

“For as long as she likes – you must admit that she has done a brilliant job with the club.”

“You realise that her running the club exposes her to more danger.”

“Danger? From what?”

“Your mother.” Maze snapped. Lucifer was well aware of his own mother potentially harming Chloe, but he was his mother and until he knew that she was planning, he could not do anything.

“Leave it Maze. I will deal with my mother. It’s not as if she can do any worse than she had already done when Chloe was poisoned and I returned to hell again. All you can do for now is protect Chloe and Beatrice.” Lucifer said in finality tone and descended the stairs to stand beside Chloe.

“Now guys, make your mic packs stay on all night. If you have any issues, I will be on the floor the whole evening and remember, relax and have fun. Go open those doors.” The staff all dispersed leaving Chloe alone with Lucifer.

“I must say, you are doing an excellent job running my club.” Chloe looked at him with a shy grin.

“Really? I’m a little nervous about the reactions from the patrons.”

“Darling, there is no need to be nervous. My club has never looked so bright and stylish. The staff love you and that doesn’t get any better. You must admit dressing up is a lot more fun than dressing in some cheap shirt and trousers all the time.” Lucifer smirked.

“Well, we’ll find out at the end of tonight.” Chloe grinned and finished off her drink, walking off to the front doors.

The night went on smoothly and Chloe was thoroughly enjoying herself. She also made some new friends with some of the regulars who exchanged numbers with her – for the first time, she was having some fun and many of the club goers were complimenting her outfit. She hadn’t seen Lucifer around as they were both always being swept away by the people and crowd. Chloe had to help at the bar occasionally with how fast drinks were being ordered and served. Maze, Linda and Ella also came to the club and stopped by the bar to order some drinks and have a drink with Chloe.

“You are slaying tonight Chloe. Seems like the luxury life agrees with you.” Ella winked.

“Thanks Ella. I do miss being a detective though.”

“You’re still supposed to not work anyways. I think you helping to run Lux is the perfect thing to do while you are recovering.” Linda said in her professional tone. Chloe hummed in agreement. Chloe saw Lucifer walking across the bar with two women on his arms laughing and hands roaming all over the place. Her eyes immediately narrowed and her heart felt a little strange…almost a sinking feeling. She watched them carefully as they started dancing with the other in the middle of the club, not realising that Ella was flicking her eyes between Chloe and Lucifer dancing then looked at Linda who was smiling secretly and nodded in agreement with Ella. They both were acknowledging the sexual tension between the two.

Chloe smirked as an idea came into her head – she pulled out four shot glasses from the bar and poured tequila in each of them. Chloe spoke into the microphone attached to her mic pack to speak to the DJ – Chloe introduced a new efficient and effective way for staff communicate when the club is open with each staff carrying a microphone pack connected to a small microphone for each person to attach to the top and an earpiece to wear. So far, it was working well.

“Shall we have some fun ladies?” Chloe raised her shot glass. Maze, Linda and Ella grinned and raised their glass with Chloe.

“Salute!” Ella cried out and they all drank their shot. Chloe took off her mic pack and poured herself another shot of tequila then walked around out of the bar and pulled Ella, who latched onto Linda and walked to the crowded dancefloor.

“Our next song was requested by our lovely new manager who shall remain anonymous, but enjoy the song Mistress Decker.” The DJ started Pitbull’s Give Me Everything. Chloe looked at the DJ and pointed at him then started dancing to the beat with her arms in the air. She was immersed in the music and started dancing and laughing with the crowd.

Lucifer on the other hand was enjoying himself with the two women clinging onto him until Chloe entered the dancefloor. His ears drew attention to the new moniker the DJ has called the Detective. He scoffed at Chloe being identified as Mistress Decker. He danced with the women and the crowd, however, his eyes were solely focused on Chloe – her tantalizing body just tearing up the dancefloor with the beat of the music. The lightening made her appear like a seductive angel – and he was feeling or sorts of things. He turned his eyes to look elsewhere, but only made contact with Linda who was smiling and threw her head in the direction of Chloe.

 _‘You should make your move’_ She mouthed. The song ended and changed to Don Omar’s Danza Kudro which brought more people onto the dancefloor. Lucifer almost froze when he saw _his_ Chloe dancing with not one, but two guys – body against body to the song. He instantly clenched his fist in anger and jealousy and walked off the dancefloor pulling away from the two women and stormed back to his penthouse. ‘ _So much for a fun night_ ’ He thought. Linda walked off the dancefloor and shook her head. She joined Maze who was thoroughly enjoying Chloe let loose.

“Chloe sure is enjoying herself.”

“Who knew the detective knew how to let loose. She’s grinding against that guy. Lucifer must be pissed.” Maze chuckled.

“Oh, he is.” Linda pursed her lips. Maze looked at the therapist, then cackled out loud.

“Lucifer is angry? I thought this was what he wanted. He left her, ran away to Vegas, then comes back and takes her into his penthouse, then asks her to manage the club. Why in _hell_ would he be angry?”

“He is jealous.”

“The devil doesn’t do jealousy.”

“He does now. He wants to be the one that Chloe dances with. He sees Chloe differently to the other women and seeing Chloe with other men, makes him angry.”

“Yeah, right.” Maze scoffed pushing herself off the bar and walked to the dancefloor to join Chloe.

* * *

 

The club closed at three AM, and Chloe had danced for hours. She stayed back to help with the clean-up only to be told by the bar manager to go to sleep, and that they would deal with the clean-up. Chloe thanked them and took off her shoes as she entered the elevator to head up to the penthouse. She had to admit, she was exhausted and a little tipsy.

She walked into the penthouse with her heels on the tips of her fingers over her shoulders. She saw Lucifer standing on the balcony with his shirt off and back facing towards her showing those horrendous scars off his. She quietly approached Lucifer from behind and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head in between his scars. Lucifer immediately stiffened.

“What’s wrong Lucifer? You left so early” She said quietly with her cheek pressed against his back.

“Let go Detective.” He said coldly. Chloe lifted her head and stared at his back.

“Detective?” Chloe whispered in confusion – Lucifer hadn’t called her that for weeks.

“What’s the matter Lucifer? I thought we were making progress with our relationship. Why are you acting so cold?” She asked with a hard tone, refusing to let herself cry. She was hurt by his tone, or even failure to let her know how well she had done with his club. The one opinion that mattered to her was Lucifer’s on her ability to run her club like she did that night. She pulled her arms away and took a step back.

“Leave it Chloe, just go to sleep.” Lucifer responded tiredly, still refusing to look at her.

“No! Not until you tell me what’s wrong. You know that you can talk to me about anything. I don’t judge.” She pressed him. Lucifer spun around and looked at the woman in front of him. She had determination in her eyes, but could see the confusion and sadness behind them.

“Just leave me be Detective! There is nothing you can do to make me feel better since you are the cause of all this.”

“So, this is my fault?” She raised her voice into a high pitch, “what the hell did I do to make you feel so miserable?”

“Ahh, hell!” His tone turned sinister, “I am the devil! The fallen angel that was casted out of heaven by his so-called father. Then you came along and made me vulnerable. I shouldn’t be feeling these emotions that you seem to bring out in me. It is because of you that I can’t be who I am.”

“Oh yeah! And who might you be?” She challenged him, refusing to accept that he was the devil.

“The devil!” He roared, giving Chloe the opportunity to see a flash of change in his eyes. Chloe stood firm in her place, brushing aside what happened to his eyes…but really her mind was going into overdrive about his eyes?

“So, what if you are the devil? You are not who you say you are! You care for others, you help me find and catch the bad guys, and you certainly don’t kill others for the joy of it.” She said definitively. Lucifer looked at her with wide eyes. He was about to say something, only for Chloe to continue on, “I knew it. I’ve overstayed my welcome, haven’t I? This whole arrangement was never going to last, and I’ve overstepped my boundaries. I thought our kiss before Las Vegas meant something, but apparently, it didn’t to you since you ran away to avoid your feelings.” She laughed humourlessly as she wiped away her tears.

“I better start packing. I’ll be out of here once Trixie wakes up in the morning. I’m just glad Claudia kept my some of my old clothes and shoes.” Chloe turned away from Lucifer walked to the guestroom where she had been staying.

Lucifer stood there watching Chloe’s figure walked further away from him. He was confused and uncertain about what to do. His head was filled with confusion and still drilled with the vision of Chloe dancing with those men. He couldn’t let her get away from him that fast. He walked into Chloe’s room and watched her pack her bags.

“You can’t leave me.” He said, “I forbid you from leaving here.” Chloe stood still at look at him with a heated look.

“You forbid me!? How dare you? You have absolutely no right to tell me what to do.”

“No, but I would like to apologize.” Chloe’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Apologise? I don’t want an apology. I want to know what’s the matter with you tonight! I barely saw you around tonight, and when I finally got the chance to talk to you, your behaviour completely throw me off! First, you run away – I don’t hear from you for months, and now we’re here. Can you please tell me what I did wrong?”

“You didn’t do anything wrong per say…it’s more just what you do to me.” Chloe’s eyes softened, “you make me feel things that I’ve never felt before and I don’t fully understand what is happening to me. Tonight, I felt something unusual – jealousy.” He scoffed at the end. Chloe took a couple steps closer to him and wrapped her arms around herself.

“Jealousy?”

“Yes. It was strange. I could feel the hellfire inside me rise and I could feel anger rising and my fists clenching seeing you dance so intimately and sensually with all those men. Those men who could be the right man for you, because I cannot be that man.” Chloe looked at his sad expression, and reached out to touch his arm.

“Lucifer, those men were simply just having fun with me. I don’t even know their names to even consider them being the _right_ man for me. You shouldn’t have to hide your feelings from me, Lucifer because I might feel the same for you too.”

“I’m afraid that is not possible. I am the devil, and as much as you refuse to believe me, it’s best that you don’t know things about me.” Chloe had enough and blew up in his face.

“Enough! I’ve had enough of this devil bullshit! You’re my fucking partner and I trust you explicitly, and if you really are the devil and you trust me enough, prove it! I can’t do this anymore. For all I know, Ella was right about you being a method actor.” Lucifer was stunned with Chloe’s outburst – they had gone by months without any anger outbursts till now.

“Fine…” He said softly, “I will show you, but you have to promise me that whatever happens that you won’t run away, and try to understand that everything I told you was true.”

“O-okay.” Chloe said shakily only for Lucifer to capture Chloe’s face in his hands and wiping her tears with his thumbs.

“Please promise me. I won’t hurt you, and I am the same Lucifer despite how I will look.” He pleaded desperately. Chloe’s eyes focused on Lucifer’s face. She gasped. She stepped forward and pressed her palm against his cheek, causing Lucifer to flinch and let a tear drop slide. Her thumb caressed the marred face.

“Does it hurt? It’s so red.” She whispered. He shook his head.

“No, you’re not hurting me. Anything but that.” Her fingers traced the lines on his red burnt face, and started tearing up. Lucifer’s face changed back to his human face.

“This is a far better sight to look at.” Chloe chuckled quietly.

“I didn’t scare you?” He asked carefully.

“No, you didn’t because that face does not represent who you are. You are everything that a Devil is not – you’re so kind and caring. You have a good heart, and I know that you punish the evil to protect the victims, and I know that you went to extreme lengths to save me. Tell me if I’m wrong, but you do care for me and Beatrice. You do care for Maze and Dr Linda. I know you have issues with your family, and that’s okay. It’s not wrong to have feelings.” Chloe said firmly, squeezing his forearms in assurance.

“My father put you in my path. Thirty-five years ago, Amenadiel was sent by my father to bless your mother and father with a child. You are the blessing, Chloe.” Lucifer blurted out, not realising that he was even thinking about that.

“Is that why you ran after I was cured? You thought your father putting me in your path made things unreal between the two of us?” Chloe asked straightforwardly, knowing Lucifer all too well. Lucifer nodded. Chloe slapped his arm hard.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“You idiot! God may have put me here and may make me immune to your powers or so-called _charms_ , but he certainly does not control how I feel. Whatever I feel for you, it is my genuine feelings that I developed myself. No one can say or do anything that can change that.” Lucifer stared into Chloe’s eyes and all he could see with the truth. His hand ran down the side of her face and smiled softly.

“Can you forgive me? For leaving you? For being the reason you lost your trust in me?”

“There’s nothing to forgive.” Lucifer bent down and kissed Chloe sweetly on the lips.

“Shall you take me to the bedroom?” Chloe purred seductively. Lucifer growled in response and threw her over his shoulder and marched Lucifer’s bedroom ready to make love to her.

It was the best night of their lives.

* * *

 “Lucifer, is the babysitter here yet?” Chloe shouted from the bathroom as she put her earrings on.

“Yes, darling. Are you sure the spawn needs a babysitter? She’s old enough to look after herself.”

“She’s ten Lucifer.” Chloe rolled her eyes coming out of the bathroom into the main area of the penthouse. Lucifer was about to take a gulp of whiskey, when he saw the spectacle in front of his eyes. He lowered his glass looking taken back by the beauty of the so-called _Mistress Decker_.

“How do I look?”

“Heaven-sent.” He replied in awe. Chloe smirked at his pun. Since Lucifer revealed his true face, nothing would tear them down, because they were stronger. He continued his therapy session with Dr Linda, and occasionally Chloe would join in if they had any unresolved issues. Chloe spent six months full-time running Lux, but she missed working with the LAPD, so she returned as a consultant taking over jobs, while Lucifer ran Lux when she was on-duty.

“Good pun. Are you sure I’m not dressed too simply?” Chloe was wearing an Alexander McQueen Off-The-Shoulder knitted dress and a pair of Giuseppe Zanotti mirrored rose gold leather gladiator sandals. Her make-up was simple and flawless, and the top of her head was braided into a crown with flowing waves resting on her back.

 

“No, you look perfect. You make simple sexy.” Lucifer grinned. Chloe smiled.

“Shall we head down? I need to ask the chef to make some pizza for Trixie and her babysitter for dinner.”

“Of course, my dear. Shall we?” Lucifer put out his hand for Chloe to hold onto as they entered the elevator. When they arrived at Lux, Chloe immediately went into the kitchen to order some pizza for her daughter, then went into business mode – checking inventory, checking the menus, drinks, checking security and having their team meeting before the doors open. Lucifer stood on the top of the staircase watching Chloe talk, only for his moment to be interrupted.

“I never thought you would ever reach this stage in one’s life.” Maze said coolly.

“Nor did I, but despite my mother and my father’s interfering, we got there. We have each other and that’s all we need.”

“I am pleased to hear that brother, shame our family couldn’t join us tonight for this monumental night.” Amenadiel clapped Lucifer’s shoulder.

“Absolutely not. I’ve had enough drama with the family for once. Since mother returned to hell, there has been peace.” The DJ started playing some music and the people started filtering in – some of them were some of Chloe’s work colleagues, some were Chloe’s family members, Chloe and Lucifer’s friends they’ve made over the past few years (including some well-known names), and regulars to the club. The party started with music playing through the speakers, waiters roaming around with food and drinks, and photographers taking photos.

Chloe grabbed a glass of champagne from the waiter’s tray and took a gulp and looked up to see Lucifer smiling down at her. Chloe grabbed another glass and walked up with stairs to join Lucifer. The flute of champagne intended for Lucifer was snatched out of Chloe’s hand and downed in one by Maze.

“Thanks Decker. Come on Amenadiel. I need a stronger drink if I’m going to get through such a _human_ event tonight.” Lucifer pulled Chloe into his arms and kissed her forehead.

“Everyone having fun?”

“Yes, it seems Dan doesn’t hate my extended family any more or maybe it’s the alcohol.” Chloe giggled. The music seemed to quietened down and the room became darker.

“Lux is pleased that you could join us tonight. Tonight, is about celebrating the greatest moments in our lives, and none more special than tonight. Mr Morningstar and Mistress Decker, please join us on the floor.” Chloe put her flute of champagne on the banister and placed her hand in Lucifer’s opened hand and was led by Lucifer down the stairs down to the centre of Lux. One of the waiter’s handed Lucifer a microphone as he held Chloe into his arms.

“Thank you for joining us tonight to celebrate our engagement. It is a momentous occasion in our life and we thank you for being here.” Everyone could see the adoration Chloe had Lucifer, seeing her eyes twinkling in the light when she looked up at Lucifer speaking.

“Enjoy the food and drinks we have on offer tonight. Everything is free of charge! Now DJ, let’s turn the music up and get the party started!” Everyone around them cheered and started to join them on the dancefloor as David Guetta & Kelly Rowland’s When Love Takes Over started playing. Chloe laced her arms around his neck with a beaming smile on her face.

“Ready to have some fun tonight? I must stay, I would rather have you in bed and slowly pull off your shoes and peel off your clothes one at a time and make passionate love to you.” Lucifer said with a lecherous grin across his mouth.

“But I want to dance and drink the night way.” Chloe pouted. Lucifer’s hands rested on her waist and pulled her in close to his body.

“Surely after the ring I gave you, I get to have some fun with you.”

Lucifer took Chloe, Beatrice, and Maze (unfortunately) away to Florida Disneyworld for two weeks, the place that Chloe and her child had always wanted to go since they were children. Lucifer went all out for the trip – first class flights to Orlando, 2 club level access bedroom suite at the Animal Kingdom Lodge (much to Trixie’s delight) and plenty of special events and tours.

They went to every theme park and water park and saw every show that was on, including the Cirque de Solei – _La Nouba_. Maze unwilling to admit, was having a fantastic time herself going on rides and seeing the attractions with the _family_. Lucifer was very good and avoided other women like a plague when he was without Chloe or Maze. Lucifer went on every ride with Chloe, however he was not very keen on the fast rollercoasters.

Of course, anything animal related was Trixie’s favourite, however all four of them could not go past the Magic Kingdom. When Lucifer proposed to Chloe, Lucifer organised a special dinner at Magic Kingdom Park at Fantasyland with fine dining, rose petals, desserts and champagne. After dinner, they were transported to front of Cinderella’s castle where Lucifer went down on one knee to propose. Chloe’s eyes welled up with tears and had to say yes, several times for it to be believed to be true, and the fireworks displayed began as they kissed with tears of joy shed between the two.

“How about we spend the night down here, and once Lux closes, you can play with me all night long?” Chloe teased.

“Deal. I love you _Mistress Decker_.” Lucifer growled and kissed Chloe hard on the lips, and her 3-caret Harry Winston cushion-cut diamond engagement ring twinkled under the light. Chloe pulled her lips away and panted heavily.

“I love you, Mr Morningstar.” She replied sweetly.

* * *

 

God watched his favourite son dance with the blessed child of John and Penelope Decker with a big smile on his face.

“See, I told you he would get there eventually.” He said smugly looking at all his sons and daughters who were watching alongside their father.

“Yes, father. You were right.... once again.” Michael said rolling his eyes, looking towards Gabriel, who was not sitting next to him anymore.

“Wait, where’s Gabriel?” God looked at that empty spot where Gabriel was once seated and smirked.

* * *

 

After the song ended, Lucifer looked up and saw his brother walking towards him.

“What the bloody hell is he doing here?” He muttered under his breath. Chloe cocked her head in confusion, then turned her head to see where Lucifer was looking. The man with a smile stopped and beckoned them over with a wave of his hand. Lucifer laced his fingers with Chloe’s and pulled her along to the man.

“Hello brother. It’s good to see you.”

“Gabriel, why are you here?” Lucifer asked angrily. Chloe slapped his arm and glared at Lucifer.

“Don’t be so rude. Hi, I’m Chloe Decker.” Chloe’s hand shot out to shake his hand. Gabriel looked at the hand then clasped her hand with his and shook it gently.

“Hello Chloe, I am Lucifer’s brother, Gabriel. It’s very nice to finally meet you. Seems you have made an impression with God and everyone in heaven.”

“Huh?” Lucifer narrowed his eyes, feeling something bad was about to happen.

“We were all watching with Father the scene unfolding here at your club. Telling us that he told us so.”

“Told you so what?” Lucifer was extremely confused. Chloe and Gabriel rolled their eyes.

“Come on Lucifer. Surely, you’re not that stupid. He told us that you would eventually find someone that makes you happy and that will restore your place in Heaven.” Lucifer looked at his brother with his mouth wide open in shock.

“Oh Lucifer! Isn’t this fantastic!? You can come to heaven when Trixie and I die, of course at different times, but you can really spend eternity with us.” Chloe hugged her fiancée tightly and Gabriel watched on fondly as Lucifer looked down at the woman with tears forming in his eyes.

* * *

 

Lucifer stood on penthouse balcony overlooking Los Angeles, took a draw out of his cigarette. He turned his head to looking at his _fiancée_ Chloe lying on her stomach with love bites and marks from the riding crop scattered all over her body. Since being with Lucifer, she became more adventurous in bed, which led Lucifer to introduce some light BDSM play with Chloe.

Lucifer turned his head and looked up into the sky.

“Thank you, father.” In response, there was a lightening flash in the sky, indicating that God heard him, and that was enough for Lucifer. He finished his cigarette and drank another shot of vodka then returned to his beloved sides and peppered kisses along her bare back, waking Chloe from her slumber.

“Is everything okay?” Chloe asked tiredly.

“Everything is perfect.” Lucifer kissed her lips then pulled her close to his side and sang quietly and lulled them to sleep.

God smiled from above.

“You deserve her, son.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this long one-shot
> 
> Please leave a review about your thoughts! Open to suggestions for one-shots or possible multi-chapter fics!


End file.
